Cullen Kareoke
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: Bella's singing in the shower gives Edward an idea. Please read and review. Some Eclipse spoilers!
1. Alice

Cullen Kareoke

Edward's P.O.V

Bella had gone to take a shower and I was waiting paitently on her bed, trying to occupy my thoughts with something other than how deliciously potent her scent was when she was showering.

I started thinking about what we could do today.

"Everytime I turn the TV on  
See another pretty face on the screen  
Feels like I'm not good enough  
To be on the cover of a magazine  
Turn around, I look in the mirror

And I wonder if ill ever measure up  
All I want is someone to make it clearer  
Am I ever gonna find the perfect love?

I smirked, well this was new, I've never heard Bella sing in the shower before. I focused on her voice and listened as she continued the song.

Then you break through the madness  
And you tell me how it is..

_[chorus_  
You're a diamond that shines  
One of a kind  
A shimmering radiant star  
You're a flower in the rain  
Wonderfully made  
To shine like the sun  
You're a diamond

Friends try and tell me just to loosen up a little  
You're gonna scare the good ones away  
Get a look with a hook, its fundamental  
Come on girl, u gotta get into the game  
Something deep inside of me says

Are u sure that u really want to play?  
Gotta trust ur heart and not ur head  
Instead of buying into the masquerade  
I'm not some decoration  
So would u tell me how it is..

_[chorus_

Don't matter if they tell u how to live, it don't matter

Don't matter if they try and mold u, what they tell you  
Don't matter if they say what beautiful is, it don't matter  
You're a diamond cause he already showed u

You're a diamond, diamond 

You're a diamond, diamond

Shimmering radiant star!

_[chorus x2_

"Hmm... Bella was actually quite a good singer, I wonder if she ever took lessons? I'll have to ask her. She's sure to blush. I smiled to myself, it was quite funny how self concious Bella was especially considering how many admirers she had. I frowned as I went through the list, it was a lot longer than Bella thought, that girl is too desirable for her own good.

Just then Bella finished up in the bathroom and I made sure I was still in the same position I had taken when she left. I thought it was fitting since my world stopped when she wasn't with me.

I turned my head just in time to see her face brighten when she saw I was still here. I winced a bit as I remembered the biggest mistake of my immortal life, but I composed my features quickly. I knew if she saw my expression it would prompt questions and even though she tried to hide it I knew how much it still affected her.

I opened my arms and she ran over to me practically jumping into my lap. She smiled at me and I kissed her still damp hair, rejoicing in the relief from the tension I'd felt when she was out of my sight.

"So," I whispered in her ear. "Why so happy today?"

She looked confused, it was so cute.

Bella's P.O.V

I stared up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was told happy people sing in the shower, so I assumed..."

I blushed, I forgot about his vampire hearing!

"Well, I guess I just felt like singing," I said "Plus I'm always happy when you're around."

He snorted. "Yes you're just delightful all the time."

I glared at him. "You know what I mean."

He chuckled enjoying my frustration.

"So, if you're in a singing mood today how about we go to my house? We have an old kareoke machine and we could have some fun with the family."

A million embarresing situations ran through my head and I was just about to say no when I made the mistake of looking up and meeting his eyes, the were smoldering heavily and I lost all of my resolve.

"Sure." I said, mentally kicking myself for being such a pushover.

"Great," he said, smiling my favourite crooked smile. "I'll be right back."

After he left I flopped back on my bed.

"Crap!"

I was soo dead, I can't sing at all! This is going to be so embaressing, stupid vampires and their perfect voices!

Just then Edward came back.

"Everyone's home and willing to participate, and Alice saw this coming so we have an all new Kareoke machine already set up. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded quickly heading downstairs to leave a note for Charlie in case he came back from fishing early.

Just as I was sticking the note to the fridge, the first place Charlie would go when he got back, Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran me to his house. He walked us through the door and I gasped.

What had to be the most enormous Kareoke set was now taking up the majority of the Cullens living room. I heard several chuckles at my reaction and turned in Edward's arms to see the rest of the Cullen's seated patiently in a row of chairs set up in front of the stage.

I gulped. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I changed my mind, you guys can sing, I'll watch."

Edward's eyes bored into mine and I lost myself in liquid gold.

"Please Bella," he whispered, "For me?"

I nodded helplessly, I'd do anything for him and he knew it.

"Cheater." I mumbled.

He chuckled "Thank you." and kissed me lightly.

He set me down and we walked over to the stage.

"I'm not going first though." I said eyeing him warily.

He sighed "Fine."

Alice jumped up "I'll go!"

Edward nodded and sat down, pulling me into his lap even though the was an extra chair. I smiled and snuggled down.

Alice got up on satge and browsed through the songs for a few milliseconds before choosing a song.

As the first notes drifted out from the speakers I knew Alice had picked the perfect song for herself.

She grabbed the mic and began singing with the music in her beautful bell-like voice.

Wooo  
Supernatrual  
Ha

_[1st Verse_  
Did you see a shooting star, (what?)  
Cross the sky spectacular (yeah)  
On the front by mile,  
Radiating crazy style,  
The universe comes to me,  
I can make it look so easy,  
Like a rare phenomenon,  
You can see today but I see beyond

_[Chorus:_  
When I get this feelin',  
Somethings about to happen,  
Without any reason,  
It's Supernatural,  
Some people call me crazy,  
Somethings there's no explaining,  
Just believe what you see,  
It's Supernatural  
(Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh)  
It's Supernatural

You got the floor go the mic;  
Livin' in this double life,  
Welcome to another world  
Magic sista' super girl,  
Don't know how I do what I do,  
But I can make it all come true,  
Got the skills,  
Got the touch,  
Got the sense,  
I'm takin' off,

_[Chorus_

Maybe super human,  
Maybe super strange,  
Like a force of nature,  
A hurricane,  
Why does it matter,  
Where I got it from,  
Got my power on,  
And I'm goin',  
Goin' gone!  
Believe what you see,  
Oh yeah yeah,  
(Oh oh oh)

_[Chorus_

It's SUPERNATURAL.

I quickly closed my mouth, which haad dropped open as Alice sang, there was no way I could even compare to that! My voice was going to sound like nails on a chalkboard compared to all of them.

I sighed. Might as well get it over with now, plus it's always the last performances people remember most, it's one of the perks of going first.

I stood up and went over to the player, as I browsed through the songs I stumbled across the perfect one. Since Edward and I had just annouced our engagement it would be perfect.

I smiled and clicked play, just before the song started I grabbed the mic quickly wanting to convey that this song was for him.

"Edward, this is for you." I said nervously.

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you liked it, I'm sorta new to song fics so I hope you like it so far, sorry for the cliffie, but it's more fun that way, anyway please review and I'll post more! I want 15 reviews before you get chapter 2! And I hope you think the songs fit as well as I do, I picked them for a reason so pay attention! Songs will be posted on my site by 2 morrow, the link's on my profile so please check it out! 


	2. Bella & Edward

Cullen Kareoke

Edward's P.O.V

Bella pressed the play button and walked over to the mic.

"Edward, this is for you."

I leaned forward in my chair focusing entirely on Bella.

A sweet melody began playing and Bella's crystal clear voice joined it after a couple seconds.

From this moment, life has begun  
From this moment, you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only, for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams, came true, because, of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

(Hey yah)

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams, came true, because, of you

_From this moment_, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment,  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

If I could have cried I would have. Bella had such a beautiful voice, and that song!

I felt so happy I thought my heart would burst.

Bella realizing what she had just done began blushing a beautiful scarlet and I couldn't help myself, I ran up and kissed her.

Eventually I pulled away and she was gasping for breath.

"So, " she panted, "Did you like it?"

I smiled "Like it? I loved it, just like I love you, thank you so much." I said crushing her to me.

"Your welcome." she said pecking me on the cheek and pulling away, heading off the stage.

Alice stopped her quickly before screeching "DUET!" and running up to give me a mic and press the play button.

Bella looked at me for reassurence and I smiled encouragingly. Just then the song started and I frowned, this was hardly an appropriate song.

Bella blushed in reconization before begining to sing, her beautiful voice clamed me and I felt myself really getting into it as we began dancing around the stage.

_[B: _Am I throwin you off?  
_[E:_ Nope  
_[B:_ Didn't think so

_[E: _How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

_[B: _Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
_[E: _You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

_[B:_ You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

_[E: _All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

_[B:_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

_[Chorus_  
_[E: _Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

_[B:_ Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

_[E: _Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_[B:_ Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

_[Verse_  
_[B:_ Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

_[E: _Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

_[B:_ I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

_[E: _They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

_[B:_ I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

_[E: _I want you on my team  
_[B:_ So does everybody else.

_[E: _Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

_[B:_ What kind of girl do you take me for?

_[Chorus_  
_[E: _Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_[B:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

_[E: _Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_[B:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

_[E: _Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

_[B: _I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

_[E: _Bring that on?  
_[B:_ You know what I mean

_[E: _Girl, I'm a freak, you shouldn't say those things

_[B: _I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

_[E: _It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

_[B: _Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

_[Chorus_  
_[E: _Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

_[B:_ Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

_[E: _Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_[B:_ Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

(Yeah Uh)x8

The song ended and Bella turned beet red as everyone appuladed.

Before anyone could make us sing again, Bella rushed off stage and I followed.

"I'll go next." said Esme calmly, standing up from her seat.

"I'll join you." said Carlisle winking.

Esme giggled and went to the player.

She selected a song almost immediatley and she & Carlisle picked up their microphones and began singing.

* * *

Okay so I didn't get teh 15 reviews I wanted but maybe this story isn't good enough yet so I figured I'd add this chapter and see if I can boost it's poularity, now since I didn't get 15 reviews before I don't think it's such a hardship to have the same goal now, anyway hope you guys like it and the songs will be on my site asap. 


	3. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett & Rose

Cullen Kareoke

_"I'll go next." said Esme calmly, standing up from her seat._

_"I'll join you." said Carlisle winking._

_Esme giggled and went to the player._

_She selected a song almost immediatley and she & Carlisle picked up their microphones and began singing._

Somtimes, the feeling is right  
You fall in love for the first time  
Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet  
Summertime love in the moonlight 

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Now the summer is gone  
You had to go back home  
Please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone

_[C: _Baby, I am missing you  
I want you by my side  
And I hope you'll miss me too  
Come back and stay  
I think about you every day  
I really want you too  
You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found

_[E: _Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now (C: Wake up now)

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now (C: Wake up now)

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

All I think of is you, and all of the things we had  
Doctor, what can I do?  
Why does it have to be like that?

_[C: _Baby, I am missing you  
I want you by my side  
And I hope you'll miss me too  
Come back and stay  
I think about you every day  
I really want you too  
You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found

_[E: _Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now (C: Wake up now)

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now (C: Wake up now)

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Please, please cure me  
Please, please cure me  
Please, please cure me  
Please, please cure me

Doctor Jones, Jones - (C: Wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones - (C: Wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones - (C: Wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Wake up now!

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now (C: Wake up now)

Bella's P.O.V

Wow everyone was such a wonderful singer I probobley sounded horase and tone deaf in comparison. I clapped as Esme & Carlisle took their bows and smiled as Emmett took the stage. This should be interesting.

Emmett winked at Rose before starting to sing.

She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
More laughs than a stack of comic books  
A wild imagination  
A college education  
Add it all up it's a deadly combination  
She's a good bass fisher  
A dynamite kisser  
Country as a turnip green  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
And look who's lookin' at me

Her second cousin was my third grade teacher  
I used to cut her grandma's grass  
Back then she was nothin' but knees and elbows  
Golly did she grow up fast

She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
More laughs than a stack of comic books  
A wild imagination  
A college education  
Add it all up it's a deadly combination  
She's a good bass fisher  
A dynamite kisser  
Country as a turnip green  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
And look who's lookin' at me

Lord if you got any miracles handy  
Maybe you could grant me one  
Just let me walk down the aisle  
And say I do  
To that angel with a choir robe on

I laughed, boy did Emmett play a mean air guitar, and that song was hilariously fitting.

Rosalie smiled at Emmett and took his place on stage.

This is what a woman wants...  
Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day

And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah

And if I changed my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
'Til your boots wanna break  
"Til your feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor  
A-one two, a-three four  
Hup two, hum  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants...

I barely kept a giggle from escaping Rose would not appreciate it if I laughed at her, but it was uncanny how well that song would fit if Rose were human!

* * *

Okay guys thx for all the great reviews a lot of peiople have been asking for the song artist's so I'm gonna list all of the songs I've used so far and all the artists right here: 

1. Bella's song in the shower: Diamond - Jump5

2. Alice's Song: Supernatural - Raven Symone

3. Bella's Song for Edward: From This Moment On - Shania Twain

4. Bella & Edward's Duet: Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado

5. Carlisle & Esme's Duet: Doctor Jones - Aqua

6. Emmett's Song: Daddy's Money - Mark Chesnutt

7. Rosalie's Song: Any Man Of Mine - Shania Twain

There you are, I'll be sure to post the other songs as I go along k? sorry anyway I won't be able to update for awhile cause of a school trip so ya. I want lots of reviews for when I get back though! All the songs will be avalible on my profile asap. hopefully before I leave but we'll see, love ya'll!


	4. Edward & Jasper

Cullen Kareoke

Bella's P.O.V

_I barely kept a giggle from escaping Rose would not appreciate it if I laughed at her, but it was uncanny how well that song would fit if Rose were human!_

Only Edward and Jasper left now.

Edward smiled at me and moved me from his lap onto the seat beside before going up onto the stage.

Edward's P.O.V

I smiled at Bella before taking my place on stage, my song was nothing compared to hers but I thought it fit.

I pressed the play button and went to the mic, I stared into Bella's warm, trusting brown eyes and let my heart pour out as I began to sing.

Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold on to  
Just like a helpless child  
Yeah  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright  
It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waiting for  
And like a lonley highway  
I'm trying to get home  
Ooo loves been a long time coming  
You can look for a lifetime  
You can love for a day  
You can think you got everything but  
Everything is nothing when you throw it away  
Yeah  
Then you look in my eyes  
And I have it all  
Once again  
It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waiting for  
Just like a lonley highway  
I'm trying to get home  
Ooo loves been a long time coming

Didn't know I was lost  
Til you found me  
Uh huh  
Didn't know I was blind  
But now I see  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright  
It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been searching for  
Oh been a long long highway and  
Now I see  
Ooo loves been a long time  
Ooo been a long time  
Loves been a long time coming

Bella's P.O.V

I teared up. Edward had such a beautiful voice! ANd he had used it to show how much he loved me!! I really don't deserve him.

Just then he came over and held me, whispering in my ear "I love you"

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "I love you too."

Alice coughed and blushed as I remembered the rest of the Cullens were there watching us.

Jasper sent me a wave of calm as he made his way up to the stage. It really amazed me how they could all be so confident all the time. Then again it's probably not so hard when you're perfect.

Jasper nodded at Alice and she grinned hugely.

He continued up to the machine and picked a song, then grabbed the mic.

On the day I was born, The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, And she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, That I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone, Bad to the bone 

B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone, B-B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-B-Bad, Bad to the bone

I broke a thousand hearts, Before I met ou  
I'll break a thousand more, Baby Before I am through  
I wanna be your's pretty baby, Your's and your's alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad, Bad to the bone

I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush, And make a young girl squeal  
I wanna be your's pretty baby, Your's and your's alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, That I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-B-Bad, Bad to the bone

And when I walk the streets, Kings and Queens step aside  
Every woman I meet, They all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby, What I see I make my own  
I'm here to tell ya honey, That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone, B-B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad, Bad to the bone

We all laughed and clapped as Jasper bowed.

Then to show just how "bad" he was he backflipped off the stage and the clapping increased.

I yawned as I cheered, hoping to mask it, but Edward of course heard me and looked at the time.

"Bella..." Edward chided, mad I han't told him I was tired.

"I'm fine really!" I contered "I'm _yawn_ not tired _yawn'_at all!" _BIG YAWN_

Edward laughed "Very convincing argument."

"Pft...we're not all perfect." I conmplained.

He smiled and we said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

"Well," I said as he ran us through the woods. "I am definatley not doing that again!"

Edward chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that."

THE END

* * *

Okay so ya that's the end. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel since I have a lot on my plate. Anyway the songs should be on my profile soon but don't freak if they aren't there right away. Thanks for the reviews! Here's all the songs that were used.

1. Bella's song in the shower: Diamond - Jump5

2. Alice's Song: Supernatural - Raven Symone

3. Bella's Song for Edward: From This Moment On - Shania Twain

4. Bella & Edward's Duet: Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado

5. Carlisle & Esme's Duet: Doctor Jones - Aqua

6. Emmett's Song: Daddy's Money - Mark Chesnutt

7. Rosalie's Song: Any Man Of Mine - Shania Twain

8. Edward's Song: Long Time Coming - Oliver James

9. Jasper's Song: Bad To The Bone - George Thorogood


End file.
